1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device such as a digital television broadcast receiving apparatus, and in particular, to a heat radiating apparatus and a heat radiating method for radiating the heat generated by its circuit components.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, digital television broadcasting is now being promoted. In Japan, digital terrestrial broadcasting and digital direct broadcasting by satellite (DBS) have begun.
A conventional digital broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving digital TV signals is required to conduct high-speed processing, particularly of the digital video data. As its large-scale integration (LSI) component devices generate considerable heat during high-speed processing, the digital TV broadcast receiving apparatus must include a scheme for radiating the heat.
Disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-64582 is an arrangement in which a shielding case has a planer surface provided with a through hole parallel to its circuit board surface and a separate metallic strip is installed around the through hole in direct contact with each heat generating component mounted on the circuit board. In this case, the separate metallic strip is attached to the shielding case with a pair of its projections clamping the inner edge at the through hole from both sides along the depth (thickness) direction, the projections projecting in parallel to the shielding case surface.
Also U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,583 generally discloses an arrangement in which a shielding case has a planer surface thereof provided with a through hole parallel to its circuit board surface and a cover member is installed around the through hole in direct contact with each heat generating component surface mounted on the circuit board. The cover member is attached by an elasticity aided cam construction to the inner edge at the through hole of the shielding case.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,114 discloses an arrangement in which a heat sink also acting as a shielding case is provided in direct contact with each heat-generating component by a gel pad which has a degree of flexibility. In this case, the heat sink remains pressed against the heat generating components by its yielding elastic force. Other arrangements for directly pressing a heat-radiating member by the action of a leaf or coil spring against the heat generating components are disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-359330 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,940.